


Haru!

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fanart, Gen, M/M, or it's just a halloween costume :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: drawings for Riri (@/ midorei here and on tumblr)drawn by cruria in 2020
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka & Ryuugazaki Rei & Tachibana Makoto, Matsuoka Rin/Ryuugazaki Rei, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Nanase Haruka Birthday Exchange 2020





	Haru!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midorei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorei/gifts).



[When I saw you like pirate AUs, I was so happy! I hope you will like the drawing <3 ](https://postimg.cc/xqZY7PWQ)

[You also listed vampires as one of your likes, so here's small portrait of vampire Haru](https://postimg.cc/JGt0H0Wr)


End file.
